Marcus Knight
Overview Full biography found ''here. '' The Director of Public Safety and Security, Marcus finds himself fighting his own sins as he tries to lead the most demanding of the departments. Fighting his PTSD and his growing alcoholism, it's unclear if he will succeed or become another Knight Industries failure. Appearance Height: 6' 1" ' ' Weight: 193lbs (without augmentations) ' ' Hair Color: Dark Brown ' ' Eye Color: Blue Noticeable Features: Heavy scarring from shrapnel on his right side. Personality Marcus is cool and collected in most situations. He is highly intelligent and it shows he has been groomed for his position for life. Despite this, he is prone to paranoia and judgemental tendencies. He is also known to live a hedonistic lifestyle that is decadent at best. Prone to strong alcohol and occasional drug use as well. ' '''He can be seen as promiscuous, not afraid to follow carnal desire and pursue flesh. Due to recent events, he suffers from PTSD and is borderline (if not already) alcoholic. Cybernetic Augmentations '''Head (Eyes, ears, mouth, etc.)': Marcus is relatively vanilla as far as his head goes with the exception of his eyes that have a HUD that give him access to company records, thermal and night vision, as well as combat analysis. ' ' Torso: None ' ' Left Arm and hand: None ' ' Right Arm and hand: His right arm is entirely replaced from an explosion that took it entirely off. He is equipped with a quick change mount, and a standard hand. He has a Wolver cyberweapons implanted as well as an advance biomonitor and a kill counter that sits at 70 when displayed. All covered by real flesh. ' ' Left leg and foot: None ' ' Right leg and foot: None Other: None Aptitudes Skills * Charismatic * Combat veteran * Intelligent * Marksmanship * Hand-to-hand combatant * Combat modifications Weaknesses * Alcoholic * PTSD * Stern * Judgemental * Paranoid History Marcus was born to the estranged daughter of Gabriel Knight. His mother during his early years abandoned him, leaving him in the care of his grandfather who was at best -- disinterested in his grand son -- as a result Marcus was always shipped off. He spent most of his childhood in boarding schools and his teenage years in Military School. When he turned of legal age -- his grandfather has him join their private military operations and that's where spent most of his early twenties. ' ' He ended up qualifying for STG and spent much of his time on classified assignments where he further increased his resume and fame. At 30, he joined KIS and proved to be a very capable operative. Not hesitant in his orders and having a near perfect rating for success. ' ' Near the end of 2092 Marcus and the entirety of the KIS division was sent on assignment to deal with a Crimson Dawn operation that threatened and important asset that needed to be handled quietly. ' ' Upon arrival, KIS soon realized that they were in a trap and were forced to fight through a CRIMSON Dawn commando squad. Right when they thought they were free, another trap was triggered and a series of explosions occured. Everyone in KIS was killed with the exception of Markus who lost the entirety of his right arm. Wounded and near death -- STG recovered him. ' ' During his recovery, it was discovered that Henry Capitali, the Director of Public Security and Safety who sent them on assignment was in reality the leader of Crimson Dawn and had fled his office to disappear in the under city. ' ' After recovery, Marcus was promoted to fill the directors position. His record was exemplary and he was the most qualified. He was tasked with rebuilding KIS which he hesitates on but knows must be done regardless.